


Дары волхвов

by Elefwin



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: Рождество случается. Да, даже с монстрологом.
Kudos: 3





	Дары волхвов

Омелу заметила Мэри.

— Смотри-ка, — сказала она, взяв меня за рукав, — даже в этом доме что-то к празднику нашлось!

В “этом доме" Мэри не нравилось. Был он пуст и мрачен, старый его хозяин занимался тёмными делами, новый был и того хуже, вывешенный на двери — лишь бы было — рождественский венок как с кладбища унесли, и вообще нечего было мне здесь делать. А когда в доме не находилось дел, единственного его обитателя срывало с места и уносило к чёрту на рога — и меня вслед за ним! Эх, и ругались мы с нею...

Веточка омелы соблазнительно висела прямо у нас над головами. Мэри смотрела на неё с подозрением. Нахмурилась, вот-вот скажет ещё что-нибудь про это странное место... Я притянул её к себе и поцеловал — прямо в приоткрытые для недоброго слова губы. Мэри и не стала ничего говорить, а поцеловала меня в ответ, а я её, и это было гораздо лучше спора в праздник!

Так нас и застал доктор Уортроп.

Мэри — счастливая, раскрасневшаяся — ни с того ни с сего толкнула меня в грудь и исчезла, как не было её. Ещё миг я обнимал только тепло и запах, дивный домашний запах, а потом обернулся. Доктор со странным выражением лица стоял в дверях, прижав к груди книгу, как щит.

— Homo enigma, — прошептал он, качая головой.

— Сэр?..

— Джеймс, я думал, вы давным-давно дома, а вы... — выглядел доктор смущённым, и я почувствовал, что краснею — как мальчишка, как Мэри вот только что.

— Простите, сэр!

— Да на здоровье, — он махнул рукой, едва не выронил книгу и смутился ещё больше. — Да ради Бога... Но почему в этом углу?

— Потому что в нём висит омела, сэр, — осторожно сказал я. К праздникам, приметам и традициям подход у доктора был научный: знать он про них знал, и поболе многих, но вовсе не думал, что и к нему они имеют какое-то отношение.

— Так вот она где, — доктор стремительно подошёл ближе — я едва успел отступить на шаг, — вытянул руку и потрогал веточку. — Поразительно удачная консервация! Всегда хотел узнать состав, руки не доходили... Эта омела досталась в подарок ещё отцу, но он никогда особо не интересовался ботаникой... И уж точно никто под нею не целовался до сегодняшнего дня!

— А жаль. Всё-таки символ любви, — я на всякий случай сделал ещё шаг назад.

— Скорее жизни, — доктор задумчиво разглядывал омелу, которую все эти годы хотел разъять на опыты, но вот не разъял. — Долголетия, плодородия... кхм. Или смерти — смотря какую мифологию ты предпочитаешь. Жизнь и смерть, одно из двух. А любовь... любовь придумают позднее. — Он отвёл взгляд от омелы и смотрел теперь на меня — сквозь меня, — и я чувствовал, как за спиной у меня открывается бездна — далёкая-предалёкая бездна времени, из которой встают все легенды на свете.

— И Рождество? — зачарованно спросил я.

— Рождество? Давай посмотрим. Младенец Иисус рождается, чтобы Христос мог умереть; Христос умирает — и снова жив, и в нём все мы... — он вздохнул. — Нет, Джеймс. Рождество, пожалуй, началось с любви.

Доктор улыбнулся, и бездны не стало. Только древняя омела с высоты своих лет посмеивалась над нами из-под потолка.

— Как вы это делаете, сэр?

— Делаю что? Что такого я делаю?

— Как сказать? Мы всё время простояли в этом углу, а чувство такое, будто уходили за сотню миль и вот вернулись.

Теперь уже доктор шагнул назад.

— О нет, это не я — это твоё богатое воображение. Качество, в науке полезное... в умеренных дозах. А я тебя совсем заговорил. Что же, доброго вечера...

— А как же вы, сэр?

— Что — я?

— Останетесь вот так, совсем один? На Рождество? Не должно человеку быть одному в такую ночь.

— Джеймс Генри! Это Рождество, а не стихийное бедствие! Я останусь совсем один и преспокойно буду дописывать статью.

— Статью.

— Ну да, статью, за материалами для которой я как раз шёл, когда меня... отвлекли. Как считаешь, немного просвещения в этом мире — достаточно богоугодное дело?

— Конечно, — честно отвечал я, потому что в этом и состояла наша работа — нести свет во тьму.

— Вот видишь. И если ты, — мы всё ещё стояли под омелой, — не собираешься расцеловать и меня тоже?..

Я уже знал, что шутить доктор не умеет и не любит. У меня и в мыслях ничего такого не было. Но мне всё ещё казалось, что я вернулся домой издалека, и свет, который я себе, должно быть, живо вообразил, кружил мне голову — я не мог просто так уйти, исчезнуть, как не был...

Меня не оттолкнули — вежливо отстранили, и я приготовился к худшему, но доктор просто отложил наконец книгу, которая только что упиралась мне под рёбра, и обнял меня в ответ. Осторожно, неловко, как человек, которого в жизни не обнимали, но всё-таки. Я чувствовал, как ровно и сильно бьётся против моей груди ещё одно сердце, и знал, что иногда рождественские чудеса случаются.

Потом он всё-таки выгнал меня домой — и был прав! Когда Мэри высказала всё, что думала про эти мои похождения, она тоже обняла меня, крепко-крепко.

— Наконец-то ты дома, Джеймс Генри, — сказала она, — и это лучший подарок на свете.

*

...Дверь я открыл своим ключом и как раз крался на кухню, когда меня окликнули.

Я обернулся и увидел звезду. Я не богохульствую, я точно описываю свои впечатления: доктор говорил, как это важно. Он спускался по лестнице с лампой в руке, и лицо его сияло во мраке — свет во тьме.

— Джеймс Генри, — выдохнул доктор и вынул руку из кармана.

— Как поживает статья, сэр?

— Превосходно, и я сей же час усажу тебя переписывать её набело, раз уж ты снова здесь.

— Завтра. Завтра с утра, сэр.

— Это почему же? — он не выглядел ни раздражённым, ни усталым, хотя проработал за полночь — чудеса продолжались, а если так...

— Потому что сейчас мы с вами пойдём на кухню, — и звезда последовала за мной, — и вы съедите... ну, хоть попробуете настоящего рождественского пирога.

На свёрток с пирогом доктор уставился в изумлении и, кажется, лишился слов. Он развернул его — вскрыл — руками, больше привыкшими к медицинским инструментам, к опасным тварям, к бумаге и оружию. Запах разлился по всей кухне, и в холодном доме сразу потеплело. Доктор сел. К пирогу он примеривался, как к не изученному пока диковинному существу, и наконец отрезал кусочек. А потом ещё один. После третьего к нему вернулся дар речи.

— Знаешь, Джеймс, я никогда не понимал... не видел особого смысла в ритуальных подарках, — сказал он тем же тоном, каким говорил о природе Рождества и устройстве мира, — но этот — просто волшебный!


End file.
